1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly, to a computer enclosure with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding clips.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipped with removable covers, computer enclosures incorporate such electronic components as disk drives and PCI cards normally encased within a metal enclosure. Despite providing an “outer skin” for the computer, the covers are themselves unshielded. The encased electronic components are prone to conductive electromagnetic signal leakage from the covers. Such electromagnetic emissions can significantly impact performance of other electronic components outside the enclosure, and components within the enclosure can be affected by the emissions of the electronic components from outside the enclosure. Thus, shielding components of highly conductive material in a sealed enclosure is necessary.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art computer enclosure 10 is shown. The computer enclosure 10 includes a bottom surface 11, a pair of parallel sidewalls 13 perpendicular to the bottom surface 11, a front wall 14, and a rear wall 15 parallel to the front wall 14. The front wall 14 and the rear wall 15 are perpendicular to the bottom surface 11, and connected between the pair of sidewalls 13. Top edges of the sidewalls 13, the front wall 14, and the rear wall 15 are bent perpendicular to form a plurality of flanges 151 thereon. A plurality of U-shaped slots 156 is defined in the flanges 151. Each slot 156 has an elastic finger 20 formed therein. The elastic finger 20 has a free end. A contact point 21 is formed on the free end for contacting a cover (not shown) when the cover is mounted on the computer enclosure 10. In a commonly used configuration, in computer enclosure 10, the elastic finger 20 is a strip that is not bent. However, the strip is easily deformed with use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.